The invention relates to a natural, non-toxic cleaning composition, substantially free from additives and preservatives. More particularly, the invention relates to a formulation of a cleaning composition which includes vinegar powder and lemon powder in any of a variety of proportions to be delivered in a measured pod or tablet form for use in an automatic dishwasher.
Many cleaning compositions are complex formulations of chemicals. Phosphates, oxygen based bleaching agents, chlorine-based bleaching agents, non-ionic surfactants, alkaline salts, anti-corrosion agents, sodium silicate, anti-foaming agents, ammonia, perfumes, anti-caking agents, starches, sand and other chemicals are commonly found in dishwashing detergents. Other prior art cleaning compositions are comprised of surfactants of various ionic charges (non-ionic, anionic and cationic), caustics, alcohols, and solvents.
Other prior art detergent formulations include harsh, synthetic and/or man-made chemicals. These and the above compounds could injure a person if ingested, or can be harmful to the environment when disposed with waste-water.
The current invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a cleaning composition, preferably useful in automatic dishwashing machines, which is safe to use, non-toxic to man or beast, and exceptionally cleans the dishes, and other objects which are desired to be cleaned.